The present invention relates to a bow sight for an archer's bow which can be calibrated by the archer to provide range control for the archer. Many different types of systems have been used by archers to enable them to compensate for changes in range during either target shooting or hunting.
One such general type of sighting aid is known generally as a multiple bead or multiple pin bow sight. Such bow sights include a plurality of sighting beads and during the calibration process the archer will generally determine which bead to view depending upon the distance which the arrow must travel.
Other bow sights have but one sighting bead or pin and various techniques are used to adjust the pin or sighting bead to a particular position which represents that elevation change which is nexessary to compensate for the distance which the arrow must travel. The present invention relates to a single pin type of bow sight as will be described fully herein.
An archer's accuracy is dependent in part upon his ability to calibrate the bow so that the proper trajectory for an arrow to be shot can be calculated.